pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eodum
Eodum is a growing nation of mostly Korean and Japanese people. The Second Korean War, caused by Kim Jon Un's face falling flat onto the big red "fire" button during one of his televised tours of a missile silo. The missile hit Osaka, killing 57 people and injuring hundreds more. The resulting war created 2 million refugees, 19,000 of which came to the land known today as Eodum. 15,000 of these refugees were from North Korea, 3,250 from South Korea, and 750 from Japan. In the first election, SuSuggegi, a technocratic man won by a landslide. On his tenth day in office, he declared himself Eternal President and has been ruling ever since. Famine was a large part of Eodum's beginning, but the problem was solved very quickly. Below is a video. Imagine in Misseul the Eodumite infantry (pictured farther below) marching, saluting SuSuggegi, on a large podium with his top generals, who is saluting back! The GLORY of it all! This can also be considered a song representing the scale of the personality cult in Eodum. Diplomacy Here are Eodum's relations with foreign nations. The Friend/Foe index represents how Eodum views another nation. with 10 being the highest rating and -10 being the lowest. The higher the rating, the closer an ally. The lower the rating, the less of an ally. Nations with negative ratings are considered enemies and nations with a rating of 0 are considered neutral. Nations with a rating of 10 are like an Israel/United States. It is an exclusive title that is held by two nations in this case instead of one. Because it is a tie. S.P.Q.R Era ---- During the time of the S.P.Q.R Eodum was its most formidable naval power, commanding more than half of all vessels within the alliance. Eodum had joined the alliance as a self-proclaimed "Far-East Branch" within 3 days of the nation's founding. The king of the time, Enlil, had helped Eodum to establish itself within the world, a deed that SuSuggegi is still grateful for today. Eodum eventually managed the bank of the alliance. Again, Enlil played a large part in encouraging participation. Reichmarshall Reinhard Heydrich has also played a large part in the latter development of Eodum. While Enlil helped Eodum establish itself and become stable, Reinhard helped to make it grow even further by sending much needed aid. The S.P.Q.R, starting out as Asatru, evolved into the currently known S.P.Q.R: Rome. It was here that SuSuggegi, through his hard work and his guidance, was able to help Eodum become a member nation of the High Senate. Things well from here on out. Eodum grew rapidly during this period from a population equal to that of South Korea growing 80% (40,000,000) to 90,000,000 people, during which Eodum, also went through a brief period of militarization. It was one of two remaining designated bank nations, believed to be the last in line. But this period of growth was disrupted by widespread corruption. A massive war broke out between Heydrich and Enlil. Eodum had decided to stay neutral While Heydrich had sided with formidable allies, Enlil had to fend for himself, fleeing the SPQR. The same day, Enchenhain had joined a new alliance. With this, the leadership was dissolved and the SPQR had collapsed. Eodum had stayed with the SPQR during its last days, in which the alliance had grown incredibly weak almost overnight, and was nearly bankrupt. As of today, Heydrich is winning his war against Enlil. SuSuggegi, holding both men in extremely high regard, refused to take sides, and decided to remain neutral until the conflict is over. Even with the knowledge that Enlil is corrupt, SuSuggegi's views of him remains positive. Eichenhain ---- It seems that today, the country that SuSuggegi viewed as the main superpower of the SPQR, Is now on the verge of collapse. The once great Enchenhain has only a fraction of its military left. Enchenhain's capital, Eichnenburg, which SuSuggegi remembers as a thriving metropolis, is now nearing its utter destruction. SuSuggegi describes the capital city during his visit last winter as "Having the most fantastic architecture and seemingly endless streets of boutiques and restaurants, glowing brilliantly in the snow. The city had many young people playing in the streets of many neighborhoods. There was no doubt that, as corrupt as Enlil was, he had created booming economy, not a homeless person in sight. The slums were three story marble houses with beautiful wooden entablatures and golden pillars. The rich lived practically had golden palaces with domed atrium tinted in a rich, forest green color. As early as Five in the morning the air would fill the air with a wafting smell coming from the bakeries preparing for another day of business. By night time the plazas would fill with people and lights the colors of aurora, pink, orange, purple, blue, green, all of it, would combine with the smell of sweets coming from the chocolate factories on the outskirts. Eichenhain was a marvel in itself. I shudder to think what it might look like now. But it was definitely a nice change from Eodum *chuckles*." Enlil was a mentor to SuSuggegi, and because of this, Enlil always commands the respect of SuSuggegi. The best way to describe this city is through music. A very odd odd source of music. Music created by the very last thing you'd expect. A video game. (This IS the page of a Korean nation, you shoulda seen this one coming.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLs1wcv9PQI Policies/Agenda/Goals Eodum has multiple goals it plans to achieve in the near and distant future. In the Near Future ---- - Build The Fortune 500 Company Marvel - Revive average income back to $0.90 - Build an Air Force In the Distant Future ---- - Expand Territory - Raise the average income to at least $1.10 Notes: If you travel to Eodum, then read the following. There are many laws in the Almighty Korean Republic of Eodum, if you plan on travelling here then note the following -All pop culture is outlawed. If a tourist decides to bring an ipad with music that the state does not approve of, the device is subject to confiscation, and the tourist will be detained in his hotel for 30 days before being transfered to a silver mine outside the capital city of Silbeo-Si. -You MUST change your hairstyle to a state-approved hairstyle once you arrive at the airport. Do not worry, you can choose from the list, there are about 70 different hairstyles approved for men and 130 hairstyles approved for women. Please understand that this is a policy to rid any image or thoughts that Eodum might be like South Korea or Japan. This is highly offensive to the average Eodumite, and so presenting yourself in any sort of South Korean or Japanese fashion style in Eodum will outrage many people as they will think you are mocking them. Do not try to even test the authorities on this, as the first three people to report you to law enforcement will be rewarded with 300,000 Eodumite Won, which is about $100,000 USD. -The way to greet someone in Eodum is a 90 degree bow. If you do not speak Korean you can signal this in your bow when you greet them by bowing only 45 degrees. To do a "lazy" bow and not do the full 90 degree bow is considered tasteless and rude, the same goes for bending your knees when you bow. Bowing 45 degrees is the only exception and signals your inability to communicate with an Eodumite if they happen to greet you. -If you try to transfer Yen into Won in Eodum, you will be arrested. Japan and South Korea are sworn enemies of Eodum due to their role in the second Korean War, which resulted in 2 million refugees, 19,000 of them finding a piece of land, and founding Eodum. Conditions for the refugees were inhumane and were blamed on the Japanese and the Koreans. -If you try to transfer South Korean Won to Eodumite Won you will be arrested. Much of the same reason as for the Yen. Also, the recent treatment of an Eodumite politician in Seoul has prompted brutal treatment in Eodum of South Korean tourists. If you hint that you're South Korean you may be assaulted and/or arrested, depending which comes first. The local police will refuse to help you if you are assaulted. -Disrespect of the Eternal President comes in many forms. If you travel here you are guaranteed to be met with praise for SuSuggegi. Whether it be in person or on paper or online. If you do not respond correctly or if you wrinkle any pages with pictures of SuSuggegi (including parts of the page without the picture) then you will be detainted without trail for an indefinite period of time, depending on the form of the offense. Even one picture of SuSuggegi is a blessing for the entire page, and to wrinkle even the corner is to disrespect SuSuggegi, and that's a no-no! -You must bow a full 90 degrees to the large mural of the Eternal President when you exit the plane. You will find murals on the wall above the enterance/exit to the terminal. Failure to acknowledge the picture means you get turned back and will take the next plane home. No second chances. No excuses. If you are disabled and cannot bow to the picture, you are considered exempt from this law. -You will not associate Eodum with communism once you arrive. Eodum is a free market country, and participation by resdents is encouraged with generous rewards. Associating Eodum with communism will get you arrested and detained for 1 year without trial. -Random rooms in every building in country are bugged. No one except a couple engineers in a room somewhere in Silbeo-Si and SuSuggegi know which rooms are bugged. Be careful what you say. -If you find any sort of dirtied, vandalized, or abandoned picture of SuSuggegi on the sidewalk or as litter, you must report it to officials, failure to do so will result in charges against you for helping to commit a crime. -In Eodum there is no law that is not enforced. Everything from littering, to loitering, to jaywalking, to traffic violations, to theft, to murder is enforced. Don't adopt the "meh, they won't care" mentality. They will care and they will enforce the law, no matter how minor the offense. Eodum is also unique in that corruption is virtually non-existant. Attempts to bribe your way out of an offense charge will only make the situation worse for you. -Racism of any sort, including humor is looked down upon on Eodum, to the point where it is prohibited. The breaking of this law results in a 20 year sentence. Bullying, or making fun out of any other human being, and abuse, is not tolerated. So do not bring any friends with which there is an abrasive relationship, or else risk having the abuser be arrested and put to death. This law is a product of SuSuggegi's childhood experience of being an outcast. He has vowed to have every bully, and every abuser, including parents, within Eodum purged and exterminated. You do not want to become a victim of this purge. -Do not praise any enemies of Eodum during your visit. You will be put to work in a silver mine if you praise an enemy of Eodum. Eodum Assault Forces ---- The Eodum Assault Forces are the military forces of Eodum. To avoid confusion, while EAF = the military, EAP is the airforce, or Eodum AirPower. There are over 400 vessels within Eodum's navy, comprising of more than half of SPQR's navy. This has been a source of pride and can be attributed to none other than the Wise and Glorious President SuSuggegi! Over 500,000 infantry currently serve the Eodum Assault Forces. Plans are to create a million man army. The text on the man's helmet says "Eodum". Eodum's Light tanks. Currently None in Service as the EAF as of now has only manufactured heavy tanks. Eodum's Heavy tanks. Equipped with infrared sensors, and an automated mini-turret on top of the cannon. This mini-turret can switch between minesweeper mode and machine gun mode. With scientists working on even more functions for the turret. This is the Mini-Turret. Cities ---- The largest city of Eodum is Misseul. It is home of the world's first atomic supercomputer. A vast cityscape of hi-rises, skyscrapers, and clean energy weapons factories, this city is a corporate megahaven for Electronics companies, IT companies, Military Weapons companies, and Research companies. The Central Business District, Shown here, is dominated by 100+ story towers, the tallest being 187 stories high. Every single tower is the HQ for a military-grade weapons company, or electronics company. 1 out of every 15 jobs in misseul is related to the Military Weapons Industry. The average wi-fi speed is 1 terahertz. The wi-fi is so powerful that the wi-fi speed is not detrimental to its overall range, that means despite being 1 terahertz, the range of the source of the wifi is still strong enough to go through concrete and easily reaches the entire city. This city of 23 million makes the technological ambitions of Seoul and Tokyo look like child's play. Misseul has 5 harbors, with the main harbor being 3 times the size of the harbor in tokyo. All thanks to the wise leadership of the Great and Eternal President SuSuggegi! ---- --Susuggegi (talk) 04:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Nations